Sorcerer, Mutant & Shield Agent?
by Seeker-of-Raven
Summary: A young Harry Potter is sent to live with the Dursleys by his father. He then ends up in an orphanage where he is adopted by KGB/Hydra agents. His memories erased, brainwashed, given a new name & trained to be soldier & assassin. He his partnered with a young Natasha Romanoff. They soon come to rely on & trust each other. Their goal is to find a way to escape together.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are the property/owned by JK Rowling in association with Warner Bros Studios; while the X-Men and Avengers characters are the property of Stan Lee and Marvel Comics.

Story Notes: This new story will be a crossover between Harry Potter and the Avengers Cinematic universe with some X-Men (none movie world) and Dr. Strange mixed together.

2nd Story Note: Harry's name will end up being changed. If this bothers you in anyway, please stop reading now. Do not send me a review blasting me for the name change.

Rating: M (language, violence, sexual situations). The Ma material will be posted at hpfanficarchive . com under my screen name ghostwriter.

Pairings: Harry Multi/Harem

Alpha (future wife) pairing: Harry/Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow

Beta (future confirmed primary wife) Pairings: Harry and

Jean Grey

Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlett Witch

Illyana Rasputina aka Magik

_There is a very high probability that other wives will be part of the multiple pairing, but they are unconfirmed possibilities at this moment._

Summary of Story: The attack on Halloween night, by Voldemort, leaves Lily Potter in a magical sleep/Coma, four-year-old Harry Potter without his magic and his brother is named as the prophecy child. Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys by his father, James Potter. He then ends up in an orphanage where he is adopted by KGB/Hydra agents. His memories erased, brainwashed, given a new name & trained to be soldier & assassin. He is partnered with a young Natasha Romanoff. They soon come to rely on & trust each other. Their goal is to find a way to escape together, because where one goes the other follows.

Author's Key:

…_**Flashbacks or Flash-forward… **_

_~ Thoughts ~_

'_Wandless Spell Casting'_

"Speech"

*"Speech in a Foreign Language"*

_~"Telepathy/Mind Speech"~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorcerer, Mutant &amp; Shield Agent?<strong>_

Prologue

Potter Family Cottage

Godric's Hollow, England (or possibly Wales)

31st October, 1993

The grandfather clock, which stood in the hallway, chimed the 10 o'clock hour, as Lily Potter descended the stairs of the cozy two-story cottage. She was exhausted from the last hour's activity of wrestling two energetic boys through their nightly routine of taking a bath before being tucked into bed for the night. It would have been somewhat easier if her husband, James, had been home, but one of them needed to attend the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix.

…_Lily's Thoughts and Memories…_

_Lily didn't trust anyone to watch her children during these dark times; especially, not with the possibility that they could be targeted because of some vague prophecy, spoken by a questionable seer. However, James believed in prophecies and the magic art of divinations more than she did because of his magical heritage. Lily, on the other, was more skeptical of divinations and fortune tellers, in general. James was probably right about her disbelief in predictions due to her Muggle upbringing. _

_The possibility of her sons being the vanquisher of Voldemort was a point of disagreement between her and James. Lily had wanted to leave the country and the Wizarding war behind, but James's Gryffindor pride and obstinate stance that NO Potter had ever been a coward and run during times of conflict or war. So she argued that they should use the powerful security and defensive wards of the Potter ancestral manor to keep them safe. _

_Unfortunately, there was magical version of the initiation ceremony, which needed to be performed by James before he could be formally recognized as the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Without the ritual, the Potter family magic would not accept him as the new Lord Potter and until such time any access to the family's money, political, properties, etc., were inaccessible. She had practically begged James to perform the ritual, but again, she was disappointed to learn that such a rite could not be done until Imbolc. Imbolc wasn't until the first of February and February was still three months away. _

_The reasoning for the ritual taking place on Imbolc was because this was the traditional Celtic festival that welcomed in the first day of spring. _(Irish/Scottish Imbolc and Welsh Gŵyl Fair y Canhwyllau take place on the 1st day of February)._ This holiday, he explained, was essential to his ancestors for its correlation with the start of spring. Spring marked the end of the dark times of winter; it's about renewal or rebirth and the grieving that comes with losing a loved one. It's also a time when Potter's ask for the blessings from the family's patron Brighid. _(Celtic goddess that was Christianized, becoming St. Brigid) and (Brighde to the Scottish Celts; Fraid to the Welsh Celts and Brigantis to the British Celts.)_The family magic needed the benefits of Brighid to be given to the new Lord or Lady of the House before it would accept him as the new Lord Potter. _

_She came to accept that there were some parts of magic that she didn't understand and probably never will, but she did know enough that some customs and traditions should not be changed. Instead, she worked to learn how to adjust the old ways and with the new. So in the rare free time that she had, she researches the old magics, in hopes, of finding a balance between old and new. That way pureblood, half blood and muggleborn could find some common ground. _

_Because of the aforementioned, Potter's found, themselves, in need of a safe place to hide. Luckily, Professor Dumbledore knew of a small cottage that was for sale in the village where his family once lived. The young couple had bought the cottage and erected some security wards. Professor Dumbledore had suggested the use of the Fidelius charm to hide the cottage from anyone not let in on the secret location of the family's home. So for the last ten months they had called the warm little cottage home. _

…_End of Lily's Thoughts and Memories…_

Lost in her musings, Lily had picked up her favorite novel _Anna Karenina_ from the small bookshelf, in the living. She settled on the sofa to unwind and do some escapist reading while she waited for James to return home from the Order meeting.

Fifteen minutes into her reading she received the alert that the security wards were compromised. Abandoning her novel, in favor of her wand, Lily quickly cast an activation spell on the magical traps that she had hidden throughout downstairs and on the stairs as she moved towards her children's room. The charms would have little effect on Voldemort, but they would, hopefully, delay him long enough for her and her children to get away.

Within seconds of casting the activation charm on the hidden magical traps, Lily was at the top of the stairs when the front door to the cottage was blown apart by a 'Reducto.' The front door was reduced to splinters by the overpowered spell. Not wanting to waste any more time to look back and see if her traps were working, she entered her children's room, shutting the door and warding it closed.

The noise downstairs had awakened four-year-old, Harry, and his younger brother, fifteen-month-old, Matthew. Matthew, immediately, began to cry at the distress he felt coming from his mother and because of the loud noises downstairs. Harry was puzzled by the strange sounds and the panicked feelings that he felt coming from his mother.

He quickly left his child-size bed to check on his mum, whimpering, "Mama, Wha's wrong?"

"Not now, baby, mama needs to have quiet so that she can focus." Lily fussed in a breathless rush as she hurried to set up crystals and light candles in a circular pattern in the center of the room. She had terrified to realize that Voldemort had erected anti-apparition and anti-port key wards that kept them from escaping and also kept anyone from coming to their rescue. Her children's only hope for survival was an obscure ancient ritual based on the mother's love and sacrifice for her children.

When Lily finished setting up the ritual circle, she moved to the crib to get Matthew and laid him on the floor in the middle of the circle. As she did this, she spoke to Harry, "Harry I need you to get into the center of the circle."

Harry obeyed his mother and knelt next to where his brother lay on the floor. "Good Harry, now I need you to stay in the circle with your brother, no matter what happens. I need you to protect your brother, always and to know…to know that mommy loves you and Matthew very, very much." As she finished talking, the bedroom door was suddenly blown off its hinges. She sheltered her two sons from the flying debris of splintered wood.

With an eerie feeling, she stood up and turned around to face the foreboding figure that the sneering dark lord made as he stood in the entrance to a small bedroom. Shaking her head in the back and forth motion in a manner that spoke a wordless no, she began to beg. "Not my son's, please! Not my babies!"

Standing in the doorway, Voldemort let out a cold laugh at her pitiful excuse at begging. "How touching, a display of a mother's attempt to protect her sniveling brats," He declared in low icy whispers. "Stand aside, mudblood, and I'll let you live to be a whore for my most trusted followers."

"Never!" Lily cried as she hoped that her death would be quick.

"Fine, have it your way!" He growled, brandishing his wand in the required movements to cast the killing curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" He roared loudly. She stood defiantly in the face of death as several odd occurrences happened at that very moment.

A second before the curse hit her, Harry had tapped into both his magical powers in an attempt to save his mother. He used his magic to force it into every cell in his body, which awakened his mutant powers. Leaping to his feet, Harry moved quickly to grab his mother's hand. He augmented his strength to pull her into the now glowing circle as a shimmering blue dome shield began to appear around the circumference of the ritual circle.

The killing curse grazed Lily, but the majority of the curse reflected off of the shimmering shield and rebounded back towards the surprised dark lord. A small fragment of the powerful curse that had struck Lily would have been enough to kill her. However, Harry used his immense magical and mutant power to drain the deadly magic from his mother and redirect it through his own body. The magic power of the evil spell was absorbed by his large core and had the detrimental effect of rupturing his core. The rupture of his core would have killed him if his mutant power of accelerated healing and invulnerability to magical energy hadn't been awoken by his earlier use of forcing magic into every cell of his body.

Voldemort screamed in pain as the deadly curse tore through his chest. His body was reduced to a pile of ashes and black robes as his yew wand dropped to the floor. The magical backlash caused a miniature explosion that collapsed the roof and destroyed the upstairs. There was varying sizes of debris that was scattered around the second floor of the cottage. A small metal piece of these fragments that happened to be in the shape of a waning crescent moon burned its pattern into Matthew's cheek, just below and to the side of his right eye.

Harry was left with a mark, but this one was left in the shape of a lightning bolt above his right eye. A shard of the dark lord's fragmented soul separated from a large wraith-like visage of Voldemort that had remained after the destruction of his body. The wraith-like dark lord fled the destroyed cottage for whereabouts' unknown.

Meanwhile, the soul fragment that was left tried to embed itself into the lightning bolt scar that was quickly healing. The fragment would have tried to possess the dominant child. Before this could happen, was a literal wave of magic power that flew like a bolt of energy from entering the scar and intercepted the soul shard, destroying it on contact. The bolt of magic contained the remnants of the killing. When the magical flash connected with the soul shard it destroyed the weakened fragment, causing it to vanish from this plane or any other plane of existence.

Magically exhausted Harry collapsed unconscious onto the floor next to his mother's unconscious form. Harry's scar heals until it cannot be noticed by the magic user or mundane eye.

* * *

><p>… five minutes later…<p>

James Potter, Albus Dumbledore and other members of the Order arrive at the damaged cabin. Soon, Ministry officials and Aurors also come on the scene. Unbeknown to any of them there is an extra person or rather insect amongst their ranks. The up and coming reporter for the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter, is unseen in her animagus form of a standard beetle. The assembled group of Wizards and Witches are startled to see the image of the infamous Dark Mark handing above the destroyed cabin.

Everyone feared the worst had happened when they all noticed James Potter rushing into the collapsing home. Sirius and Remus were quick to follow him in while Dumbledore and the rest of the Order were the next to enter the cottage.

"Lily!" James hollered, hoping to find his wife unharmed. "Harry! Matthew!" He shouted next.

James noticed the heavily damaged first floor when he heard the cries of his youngest son coming from upstairs. He felt a small amount of relief at hearing the cries as he ascended the crumbling stairs carefully. Entering the remains of the children's bedroom, his heart broke at the sight of an unconscious Lily and Harry. His worst fears took hold of him as he kneeled to quickly check on his wife and eldest son. He cast a quick "Enverte" on both of them, but to his dismay they did not wake.

Believing them to be dead, James moved to pick up his youngest son and cradle him close. Tears were streaming down his face as Sirius and Remus, who had entered behind him, checked on Lily and Harry, as well. Wanting a professional to make the final call of death, Remus went to retrieve Andromeda, who was a healer at St. Mungo's and the healer for the Order. Dumbledore had entered the room by this time and also assuming the worst and noticing the crying form of Matthew in his father's arms. Dumbledore did his best to examine Matthew, but had trouble doing so because James refused to let go of him. By this time, the room had with other Order members, each of them eager for answers.

"Albus, what happened here," Emmeline questioned eager to hear what the elder Wizard had to say.

"Yes, Albus tell us," Daedalus Diggle pleaded, "Is that the child? The one who defeated Voldemort."

Dumbledore had observed the damage on Matthew's cheek and believing that he knew of the significance of the waning crescent moons shaped scar. He drew his conclusion that, yes, Matthew Potter was the child of prophecy. Turning to his comrades, Albus spoke in a relieved, yet tired voice as he declared, "Ladies and gentleman, Matthew Potter, bears the mark of having vanquished Voldemort. A mark that has significant meaning to magic; his injury takes the shape of the waning crescent moon, which if you have noticed is the same moon that hangs in tonight's sky. The waning moon has special meaning, the meaning of letting go of the past, of release from dark times and of quiet contemplation."

Cheers erupted from the assembled crowd who quickly dispersed to spread the news of the vanquisher of the dark lord. Remus and Andromeda along with Amelia Bones had been able to finally enter, which was now empty except for James, Dumbledore, and Sirius. Andromeda took a moment to gather her thoughts on the loss of her friend, Lily, and the loss of her godson, Harry. She then gathered her inner Black family's icy persona, to detach herself from her emotions, so that she could perform her duties as a healer.

Andromeda made her way to James, transferring the child's cot into an exam table. She had James lay Matthew on the table so that she could make sure there were no ill effects of the night's events. She performed one medical diagnostic spell after another until she was satisfied that Matthew was indeed healthy. Once again, she dawned the cloak of steely resolve, in order, to perform her duties as a healer and pronounce time of death for both Lily and Harry.

Kneeling first next to Harry she, once again, cast the life force detection spell. The spell formed a misty cloud of colors that took shape of a life screen, similar to what is used in Muggle hospitals to monitor a patient's vital signs. To her complete shock the spell registered a faint heart rate and respiratory rate.

"He's alive," she gasped, quickly launching into her a seasoned Healer mode. "We need to get him to St. Mungo's right now!"

Andromeda continued to attend to Harry, while Amelia knelt next to Lily. It was her hope that two miracles could be seen tonight and that Lily was still somehow alive. She cast the needed life force detection spell on Lily and was excited to see that vital signs were registering that her friend was still alive, as well.

"Andromeda, you need to take a look at this," She hurriedly and excitedly announced. "Lilly is still alive too."

Andromeda was available to confirm Amelia's findings as Alice and Frank entered the damaged room. The three witches were ready to start using every triage spell they knew in order to keep both Lily and Harry alive. The emergency port keys to St. Mungo's emergency were soon created and used to take the patients and Healer to the emergency department of the magical hospital.

* * *

><p>3rd February, 1994<p>

Potter Manor located on ancestral lands

Once again, James Potter, found himself unable to get a full night's sleep. At the most, he would be able to sleep for four hours, but then the nightmares would cause to wake up screaming and crying. Sighing, James entered the master study with inside his family's ancestral manor. He his way over to the liqueur cabinet and poured a healthy tumbler of Ogden's aged Firewhiskey. Taking a quick sip of the smooth and potent whiskey, he turned and made his way to the nearest leather chairs that sat in front of the office's stylish fireplace. His thoughts were troubled with the new responsibilities that he did not know how to handle on his own.

Three months ago, his happy and loving family had been torn apart when Voldemort attacked his wife and children at the cottage that was supposed to be their hidden home. Yes, Voldemort had finally been defeated or so it seemed. Unlike the rest of the European Wizarding society, his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, did not seem to be convinced of the dark lord's demise.

_~ It would be so much easier if Lily were here ~ _he thought. However, even though Lily Potter was alive, she was currently in a weird magical coma and the Healers were unsure if she would ever awaken.

…_James's Thoughts and Memories…_

_Lily was breathing and there was evidence of brain waiving activity or at least that's what some muggleborn Healer had mentioned. The problem was she just wouldn't wake up. One of the muggleborn junior Healer's had suggested that Lily seemed to be in a type of Muggle children's story like Sleeping Beauty or some other Muggle fairy tale. Upon hearing this and the junior Healer's assertion that a kiss was all it took to awaken the stories heroine, James had been desperate to try anything to bring his Lily back. The kiss, however, did not awaken Lily. _

_Another Healer believed that it could be possible that time is what was needed for Lily to either regain consciousness or decide to move on to the next Great Adventure. The Healer said that Lily's subconscious new that she need remain on this Earth because of the growing womb. James had promptly broken down crying hysterically at hearing that Lily was two weeks pregnant, which would have been hard for her to know not to do whatever, self-sacrificing ritual that she was trying to perform to save their sons. _

_If the idea that his and Lily's daughter would possibly never know her mother was sad enough. There was the fact that Andromeda had to tell that his eldest, his heir, had become a Squib. James had not been able to believe this because he had seen Harry levitate his brother's bottle to his crying brother. He knew that his son had magic and Andromeda knew this too. Everyone from Padfoot and Remus, to Minerva and Amelia knew that his son had done magic. _

_Yet, Albus had confirmed that Harry's name was no longer in the Hogwart's ledger that tracked magical births in Great Britain. The headmaster believed that Harry's core must have been magically extinguished as part of the side effect of interfering in a powerful sacrificial ritual. It was Dumbledore's belief that Harry consciously used and extinguished his own magic in order to save his mother's life and unknowingly the life of his yet to be born sister. This theory was the only reasonable answer because if his core had been ruptured the magical backlash would have destroyed everything in the ten mile radius. _

_Then to make matters even worse. Somehow, Rita Skeeter had found a way to learn of the defeat of Voldemort, his youngest son being named the boy-who-defeated-the-dark-lord, and had promptly uniformed the Wizarding society via a special edition of the November 1__st__ issue of the Daily Prophet. Quickly, followed up by a second special edition giving details of Lily's being trapped in some kind of magical coma and Harry's being rendered a Squib from Voldemort's attack. _

_The articles had spurred an outcry of support for the Potter's but it had also gained the attention of certain nefarious members of Wizarding society. In the days following the dark lord's defeat there had been raids on Voldemort's followers and sympathizers. Some had been sentenced to Azkaban, but some had managed to escape the infamous prison. _

_It was for this reason that as soon as the date of February first had arrived, James had performed the family ritual to gain Brighed's blessings on becoming Lord Potter. Soon followed by moving into the family ancestral manor and behind the estate's powerful defensive wards. James had even had a room converted into a hospital room before having Lily transferred to Potter Manor. Andromeda had agreed to oversee Lily's medical needs as her personal Healer and had convinced James to hire a full time med-witch. _

_However, what kept him awake on that night were his thoughts on his eldest son. Earlier that evening, James had finally been convinced by Dumbledore to allow him to take Harry to live with his sister-in-law and her husband. Dumbledore believed that since harry could no longer use magic to protect himself. This meant he would be a soft target for Voldemort's followers and Voldemort, himself, when he was able to regain a corporal body. _

_The scary thought that…that mad Wizard could still be out there, waiting for his chance to revive himself and gain a new body scared James to death. Especially, when Dumbledore had mentioned that since Matthew had survived the attack with his magic intact and had been marked by the dark lord. That this meant Matthew and Voldemort were somehow connected and now only Matthew could hope to truly defeat Voldemort for good. _

_Dumbledore said that Matthew would need to have special training in magic, in order, to finally defeat Voldemort. He had made the argument that Harry would become angry and jealous for not having his magic too, and then he was also a soft target that could be used against Matthew. For these reasons, he had finally given in to Dumbledore's idea of sending Harry away. James, however, had sent word to his family's account manager to set up a special Muggle bank account for Harry. He did want to make sure that his eldest son would want for nothing growing up and would always have the best Muggle education possible. _

_It would also allow for Harry to learn of his heritage upon his seventeenth birthday. James had seen to this that a Muggle solicitor, who happened to be a Squib, was employed by him to contact Harry when he turned seventeen, so that a meeting could be arranged between him and Harry. _

_The headmaster had though that this was wise idea, but had suggested strongly that the Dursley's should have access to the money in order to help raise Harry. He had also suggested that the Dursleys should be given some financial help in raising Harry since they also had a young son to care for and Vernon Dursley was a low paying hardware sales men. Seeing this as a good idea, James made sure to contact his family's Muggle business partner, who was the CEO of the Muggle Corporation owned by the Potter family. He requested that Vernon Dursley be employed at one of the sales jobs within the company or its subsidiaries and that his housing needs and other benefits were seen to, as well. _

…_End to James's Thoughts and Memories…_

James thoughts came to a stop as he finally slipped into a restless sleep in the comfortable chair. Oddly, enough the now empty glass of Firewhiskey was still clutched in his hand.

* * *

><p>February 4th, 1994<p>

No. 4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

The morning sun shone brightly above the picturesque suburban neighborhood of Little Whinging, Surrey. A light scattering of snow still lay on the ground and hedges of the neatly manicured lawns of identical houses lined the street of Privet Drive. At number four, which belonged to the Dursley family, the matriarch of the house was busy in the kitchen.

Petunia Dursley was doing the same normal routine that she did every morning. She dressed, made sure to dress her young son, Dudley before proceeding to the kitchen to fix breakfast for her son and husband. While she was busy with Dudley, her husband would be going about his own morning routine as he prepared to go to work at Grunnings Drill Factory.

The Dursleys were people who valued their image of being a normal family. Vernon had been fortunate to get a promotion at work. His new job was at Grunnings Drill Factory, where he had been working as an associate salesman for the company. The new job had come with a very generous signing bonus and the company had helped in finding and financing the couple's first home and a brand new car. No more, small apartment rental for them. No this new job would allow Petunia to be a stay at home mother instead of having to work in a low paying job. Yes, middle class life was finally in their reach.

She had managed to get her healthy sized toddler into his highchair. Petunia, began her routine of cooking breakfast when start by checking the front porch for a morning delivery of milk. However, when she opened the front door, she let out a yell of surprise at finding a small cot with a young child bundled tightly in blankets; instead, of her usual delivery of milk from the local dairy.

"Petunia dear what's the matter?" Vernon muttered, as the overly large man made his way down the stairs after hearing his wife's scream.

"Do be quiet dear! Do you want the neighbors to hear you?" He complained as he approached his wife.

"What is it?" he said as she pointed at the ground. Nudging her aside, he saw the sleeping child on the cot. He also saw slightly aged envelope with neat script with their names on the front.

At that moment the young child began to move in his cot and let out a small yawn before opening his eyes to show his eyes to be a brilliant emerald green. Vernon knew that color green and seeing it in the child's eyes left him upset.

"Who you be?" The boy asked in his childlike innocence. "Where's daddy?"

The child started to get up from the cot. As he moved the letter fell to the ground. Petunia quickly knelt and picked up the letter, grabbing the Harry's pajama shirt as if touching him would give her some kind of disease, she dragged the boy into the house and hurriedly shut the door. The cot and blankets had magically disappeared once Harry was standing.

Inside the Dursley home, Vernon was quick to angrily say, "The freak's not staying hear Petunia. I'm telling you I won't have it in my home. Not with the new job and new home we don't have room. Besides what will the new neighbors think? We have only just moved here and they know that Dudley is our only son."

"Don't worry Vernon," she whispered so that the young toddler wouldn't hear.

"The neighbors won't know about the child." She assured him as she read through the letter with a happy smile.

"You have that business trip to Prague in a few days." She reminded him. "It cheap enough to buy a child's ticket for the boy and then you can drop him off at an orphanage. Meanwhile, we will be able to pocket the extra money from my sister's rich husband."

Vernon grinned as he realized his wife's brilliant plane. The letter stated that the Dumbledore character had set up a special spell…hocus pocus…sort of thing to keep anyone from contacting them or coming to visit. The couple locked Harry in the smallest bedroom where he stayed until it was time to leave for the airport two days later.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Author's Note: I know I have not updated my other stories. I hope that this message that I have also posted on my profile will explain my lack of updates on the other stories.<p>

I'm sorry for the long wait in between chapters of my two stories but I have been exceptionally busy lately and will be even busier in the next couple of months. My stories are _Mutant Supreme_ and _A New Hero for a New World_ these stories are not abandoned, just on hold for the time being. However, I have lost interest in how Mutant Supreme is being written by myself and I am thinking, seriously, about discontinuing the story and using ideas from this story for another story that has currently become my main story writing obsession.

The only reason that I'm hesitant to re-write or complete erase _Mutant Supreme _is because of the encouraging response from the majority of the readers of this story. I have messaged a reader who has written me several encouraging response to this story about my idea to reinvent the story somehow and this was his response starting from where I messaged him to thank him for the encouraging review for chapter.

_(Me) The story is not abandoned, only on hiatus. I've been really busy with real life. At the moment, I have several story ideas that are getting in the way with this story._

_(Me, again) Sep 14 I've actually become disillusioned with the story's beginning and I am wanting to make changes to the story. Do you think readers would be to upset with my changing parts of the story? I promise that the story will be better than before._

_(response from the reviewer answering my message) Sep 14 Well, the final say is yours..., seeing as how it is your story after all. Being a fellow author, although not having posted everything I've written, I can understand the idea of wanting to put out the best quality that you can. The thing that you have to keep in mind, is that it is impossible to satisfy each and every individual reader. So, what you do, is write the story in your own way, until you are 100 percent satisfied with your efforts, and then post it from there. Don't let anyone sway you in any direction because of critiques or outright flames. If some readers don't like what you've written, then there's a nifty little X in the upper corner that they can click on, and go find something else to read. As I said, I'm looking forward to seeing further developments on the story, so if that means redeveloping it right from the beginning, then so be it, so long as that is what you really want to do. Keep up the great work!_

_( Me again) Sep 15 Thank you for understanding. :)_

Author's Note # 2: I will be setting up a poll to see if you (my readers) will allow me to write two stories (at the same time) that are different, yet have some of the same ideas and concepts. Or if you would rather I concentrate on this new story and abandon Mutant Supreme, entirely.

Author's Note # 3: I have messaged Angeldoctor and I do have his okay to use ideas and plots from his abandoned story _Rise of Arcane_.

(Me) As my subject said it's been awhile since we have messaged. I was wondering if Rise of Arcane is completely abandoned and has no chance of being continued. If this is true can I use parts of the story in my own stories.

(Angeldoctor) Sep 9sure, u can use parts if u want.


	2. Story is On Hiatus

Author's Note: I HAVE NOT ABANDONED _ANY_of my Stories. HOWEVER, I am very busy at the moment with finishing my last seven months of school. I will begin an internship in June 2015, so I'm hoping that once I start my internship and no longer have to go both classes and work at the same time that I'll have more time to write. So I am officially putting each story in_ HIATUS _mode until next summer.


End file.
